


The Moon's Light

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell finds himself near one hungry creature in Smallville. Superman TAS Unity episode.





	The Moon's Light

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to smile as soon as the moon's light vanished from dark clouds and they concealed him from a hungry creature in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
